


Run

by Pline



Series: The institute is bigger on the inside [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Post Doomsday, Pre Cuba, Pre-Slash, X-Men: First Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pline/pseuds/Pline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know you,” Charles said, “All of you. I've been in your head. I've seen everything. I've seen Gallifrey, the Daleks, I've seen space and time.”</p><p>.</p><p>In which Charles helps the Doctor deal with his feelings, and the others are confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**The Westchester's mansion, 1962.**

 

It was a fine evening at the mansion. For a moment, every mutant in the house forgot about Shaw, war and being rejected for who they were. At this moment, they were cheerful, young and fool.

Moira was working that night, leaving the mutants alone. Even if the woman was appreciated among them, they were glad to be only by themselves. If felt less like being properties of the government.

Raven decided to make them all watch the last Twilight Zone on TV. The young ones were happy to oblige, and Charles could never say no to his sister when she did that face – the one with the sad eyes and the infamous pout. Erik reluctantly accepted but could not refuse Charles anything when he did his own puppy face – even though he would never admit that fact.

The show was just over when it happened.

Raven had decided to look like one of the character, and was replaying scenes of the episode with the other kids. Even Hank was part of their silly game. They were all laughing and joking.

Everything was good.

Erik himself was feeling rather relaxed. He was even surprised to think that it could be his life, if he wanted to. They would let him have that.

And Charles suddenly screamed in pain.

His back arched, and he would have fallen if he were not already sitting. He was holding his head and crying and muttering nonsense none of the others could catch.

It took a few seconds for the mutants to react.

“Charles!” Raven said. “What's going on?”

She tried to touch Charles's hand but he curled up, away from her touch, while shouting, “No! No! No! No more!”

“Charles, can you hear us?” Erik asked, his brows frowned in concern he didn't think he could feel.

“I can't stop them!” Charles's voice was broken and small, so unlike the confident man he usually was. “There are so many of him.”

“What are you talking about?” Raven asked softly, “Charles, what is going on?”

“No, no, no, no, Rose, no! Not her too! Please... Oh God, make it stop.”

And then he passed out.

There was a brief moment of silence until, “What the hell just happened?” Sean exclaimed.

“Is he okay?” Angel asked.

Erik did not answer. Instead, he ordered Alex to get water and fresh towels.

A knock was heard on the front door, so loud in the worried silence that it made Hank jump.

“What is that now?” Raven grumbled.

“It's him.” It was Charles. He had not moved but his blue bright eyes were staring at Erik's own. “Bring him here, please, my friend.”

Erik wanted to know, to ask, but he did not. That was something quite new for him. If it were not for Charles, he would have not obeyed but requested answers. He realized then – and not for the first time – that this man had changed him forever. With his piercing eyes and red lips, with his soft words and naive hopes, that man had brought the better out of Erik.

He trusted him. It was something almost breathtaking for Erik; a beautiful and terrifying thing. He knew that Charles would be a part of his life from now on. With that trust came also the strange urge to protect him.

Erik forced himself to stop thinking when he arrived at the front door. He opened it to find a man with floppy brown hair and a huge smile. The newcomer was wearing a blue suit and sneakers. Erik sensed an unfamiliar tool in the guy's pocket, made of a metal he did not know of.

“Hello, I'm the Doctor! I don't really know why I'm here but my TARDIS decided to stop by here and she always knows best so...”

Erik didn't wait for him to finish and walked away, silently leading this “Doctor” in the library, where they watched TV.

Charles was sitting straighter but his face was still pale and his hands shaky. “Doctor,” he whispered.

The man smiled. “Of course you know who I am. Charles Xavier. It's an honour to meet you.”

“I know you,” Charles said, “All of you. I've been in your head. I've seen everything. I've seen Gallifrey, the Daleks, I've seen space and time.”

“Oh.”

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It's just... You're so old, my friend. It was a bit surprising and, well, overwhelming.”

“It's okay,” the Doctor said but he looked tensed, almost like he was about to get punched in the face. Or worse.

“No, no!” Charles exclaimed. He got up and stumbled, he did not even notice Raven and Erik's help, so concentrated on that man was he. “I didn't mean it like that. I am not judging you.”

“How could you not? You saw what I did.”

“You did what had to be done. Few could have done it, and it took a lot of strength.”

“Look at me now, what have I become? Maybe I should have let them all die. At least, I wouldn't have to suffer anymore.”

“Oh, no, Doctor. Don't you dare.” Charles stood now in front of the stranger, on his own, and took his hand. “You can't give up. We need you, what would be the universe if you gave up?”

“What's going on?” Erik snapped suddenly. “And who is he?”

“And why are they holding hands?” Sean whispered to Angel who shrugged.

“He is an old friend,” Charles answered.

“What's your name?” Angel inquired.

“I'm the Doctor.”

“That's not a name.”

“Charles, you've never told me about him.” Raven said.

“That's because I've never heard of him before.”

The Doctor and Charles shared a bright smile. They were still holding hands.

“Okay, can someone tell me what's going on? Like, for real, what is going on? Charles, who is this Doctor guy? What do you mean when you say he is an old friend but you've never heard of him before? What happened with you? You passed out, Charles! Stop talking in charades and answer the questions!”

“Raven, calm down,” Charles said as he let the Doctor's hand to hug the one he considered his sister. “It's complicated.”

“Oh, don't give me this bullshit.”

“Raven! Watch your tone! Especially in front of our alien guest!”

“That's okay, I've heard worse,” the Doctor stated casually, a smile on his lips.

“Charles, answer me!”

“Raven, please, calm down. I swear I'll explain it to you when you're not yelling.”

But she would not relax. Seeing her oldest friend faint because of so much pain, then seeing him act strangely with a man she had never heard of, it was all too much for her. She was already nervous about the war coming between mutants and humans, as well as because of her insecurities and the temptation to follow Erik's lead rather than Charles'. She felt lost, angry and guilty.

She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

“Charles,” she said and her voice sounded like an order or a warning, or both at once.

“So, who's this?” Sean could not help but ask, oblivious to the growing tension between the two siblings.

“I'm a Time Lord, as you're asking.”

“Well, sounds pretentious.”

“Alex, can you not?”

“Alex? Alex Summers? Oh this is so amazing!”

The mutants exchanged a puzzled look while the Doctor did a little happy dance. Only Charles did not look disrupted as he was smiling a bit madly.

“Look at you!” the Doctor continued, all smile. “You are the beginning of the new human race! A new era is coming and nothing will ever be the same! Oh, I love humans.”

“Doctor, you're confusing them,” Charles said. “Let me do the talking for once, okay? Everyone, this is the Doctor, and he is an alien.”

“When you say alien... You mean, not from around here, right?” Angel said.

“Not from Earth, actually.”

“Okay, this is insane and you know it,” Raven talked for everyone else.

“I've seen it in his mind, it's the truth. I can't ask you to trust him, but you know you can trust me. As for now, the Doctor and I need to talk.”

It was a clear dismissal, and the young mutants left without a word. Though, they started whispering fervently as soon as they were out of the room. Raven staid. Her and Charles stared for a while, clearly having a telepathic discussion.

She still seemed hesitant but walked out of the library.

There were only Charles, the Doctor and Erik left.

The Doctor was wandering in the room, looking at the books and paying no attention to the two men.

“Erik, my friend,” Charles said. “Could you please leave us? We need to have a discussion, and I am certain that he won't want any witnesses.”

“I don't trust him,” Erik projected in his mind.

“I do,” Charles answered.

“He hurt you.”

“Not on purpose. He... he is old. Older than you can imagine. And so many memories were crushing me for a moment. I wasn't ready for so much, because it came out of the blue. I was caught off guards.”

“What do you need to talk about?”

“He is alone. He has just lost someone very dear to him. I will listen, and maybe I can help him. I will try, at least.”

“You can't help everyone, my friend.”

“I can help him.”

Erik sighed but agreed to leave; Charles smiled softly at him. Erik shot a warning look at the Doctor before he was out.

“So...”

“Let's talk, my friend.”

Charles was still smiling. He was looking at the Doctor, and it was like he was looking directly through his soul, as if the telepathy he was gifted with could be seen in those big blue eyes.

“Do you know why the TARDIS brought you here and now?” Charles asked finally.

“Well, you're a telepath, and I guess she wanted me to open up a bit. I can't lie to you.”

“I won't read your mind without your permission. I couldn't help myself at first, but I respect everyone's privacy as much as I can.”

The Doctor nodded. He had dropped his jumpy attitude. He looked older and bitter. His brown eyes were dull. Waves of sadness, exhaustion and desperation were coming off of him.

“Doctor?”

“I don't understand,” he whispered.

“What don't you understand?” Charles asked in a gentle voice.

“You. I don't get you. You saw through me. You're perhaps the person who knows me best in the whole space and time, yet you don't hate me. You're not disgusted by me. You even want to help me. Why? I'm not sure I deserve the help of Charles Xavier.”

“When you say my name like this, it sounds like I'm important.” Charles joked.

“Oh but you are! So important! Professor Charles Xavier. You're going to do so much.”

“That's very nice of you to say such things, but we aren't talking about me.”

“I hoped you would drop the subject.”

Charles laughed. His face softened again, and the Doctor was amazed once again by his sympathy. How could anyone be this nice to a murderer? The assassin of his own race. The Time Lord truly did not understand him.

The TARDIS had been right when she decided to land them there. He needed to talk to someone who would understand him without being part of the events.

“Tell me, Doctor, what is on your mind?”

“You know it already.”

“So?”

The Doctor sighed. “I lost her. Rose... I... I knew it would happen, sooner or later. She would leave me, I've always known it. But like this? It was so sudden. And she wanted to stay, she was ready to let her mom and Mickey behind, never see them again. For a minute, I thought it could be okay, I thought I could have her. She promised me forever and, even though I knew it wasn't possible, I...”

The Doctor's voice broke on a sob, his breath was hollow, and he was shaking. Again, Charles took his hand, he waited for him to calm down. After a long moment, the Doctor spoke again.

“She is alive! That's the only thing that matters right? She is alive, she is with her family, she is okay. That's what I keep telling myself. And, at least, I could say goodbye to her. I hadn't that chance with everyone.”

“But,” he continued, “it scares me what I could do for her. I burnt up a sun so I could see her one last time. Sometimes, I think that I don't care, I should get her back, no matter what. It scares me that I could risk two universes for her.”

“You were thinking that when the TARDIS brought you here?” Charles asked, but he knew the answer already. The Doctor nodded.

“What am I going to do? I don't want to keep traveling without her but I don't want to stop either. I can't have a new companion. I just want her, I need her. I was so stupid, I should have told her that I love her. I was afraid, I was so stupid, and now she is gone. Rose is gone.”

A single tear escaped the Doctor's eye, Charles felt his heart break.

“I know you would not destroy the universes, you're the Doctor. You're a better man than that.”

“I am no man,” the Doctor replied bitterly.

“You are more human than many of us, and you know I mean it as a compliment.” Charles squeezed the other man's hand. “Moreover, I've been in your head, I know who you are, and I trust you. You saved us and so many others when it was impossible. I have faith in you. You face the impossible everyday and you make it right. I believe you and Rose are meant to be. You've done so much for this universe, I think it's time it does something for you too.”

“It doesn't work this way.”

“Then make it.”

The Doctor frowned. He did not want to raise his hopes up. There was no way she could be saved. Right?

“We are talking of Rose Tyler,” Charles went on. “ She is the Bad Wolf. She took the Time Vortex into her head, and she survived. You thought no one could do it. If there is anyone who can cross the universe, it's her. And she will, you know it. So help her.”

The two men stood silent for a moment. Charles' mind could feel the mutants in the corridor outside the library, curious and wanting to know more. Erik was there too but wasn't talking with them. He was not pleased with the situation. Charles was tempted to take a look inside his private thoughts, but as always, he did not.

“You're right!” the Doctor exclaimed. “We can! We can try!”

Charles smiled widely as he watched his friend get up and jump.

“You! You are brilliant! Charles Xavier, you gave me hope when I thought I'd never dream again. Thank you.”

They hugged firmly. When they separated, both had tears of joy in their eyes.

“Go, now, Doctor. Run. Bring Rose Tyler back.”

“Yes. I will.”

They left the library, running and laughing. The others were following them but they didn't care. They went out. It was night. The moon was full and its pale light looked caressed soflty over the TARDIS. She was standing proudly in the garden. So old and so young.

Charles felt her unique presence, her happiness and her fear, and so many things he could not understand.

“What the hell is this?” Sean asked behind them.

“Come with me,” the Doctor said seriously.

“I'm not sure I could come back here if I did.”

“I'm not sure I would let you.”

They laughed. Raven and Erik wanted to talk but Charles was blocking them unintentionally.

“We both now it's a risk I am not willing to take.”

“Not now,” the Doctor riposted, “later. After everything. I will come to you.”

“With Rose.”

“With Rose.”

It was a promise.

“For as long as I'm alive, Doctor, if you feel the need to talk to someone, I'll be there. You've got a friend in me.”

They hugged one last time, and the Doctor went in the TARDIS.

“It's bigger on the inside,” Charles whispered in awe.

Raven pinched her brother to draw his attention to the fact that they couldn't talk by mouthing insults at him.

“Oh. Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't do it on purpose, I didn't realize!”

“Charles! Will you...?”

She stopped suddenly. The TARDIS was materializing. “Holy shit.”

“It's a time machine too,” Charles pointed out.

-

Later that night – after apologizing for muting his friends and explaining a bit of the situation – Charles found himself outside, looking at the stars. There was so much he didn't know before he met the Doctor. How much was there still he had no idea of?

He felt him approaching, so Charles was not surprised when Erik joined him and said, “So... Aliens?”

“Aliens indeed.”

“I wasn't expecting that.”

“Me neither, I must admit.”

“What did he want, Charles?”

“I told you: he needed guidance and hope, I only talked with him. He was in need of someone who could listen to him. I could.”

“Then, tell me. What was wrong? What did he mean by, 'I will come back to you'? You're acting strangely, my friend.” I'm worried, is what he did not say. “I don't understand you.”

Erik was waving off frustration and something like jealousy, but it could not be that. Of course.

“He will find her,” Charles said.

“The one he lost? Who is she?”

“I suppose she is the love of his life.” Then he muttered for himself, “Or should I rather say 'his lives'?”

Erik did not ask further explanations for he knew he would not get them. “You said he was a time traveler...”

“Yes, he is. Why?”

“In his head... Did you sees the future of the mutants? Of the humans?”

Charles smiled knowingly, “Some of it, yes. I tried to avoid looking too much or it wouldn't be a surprise. I still saw a bit: humans experience several important mutations in their history, and new races are born. There'll be peace and wars, civilizations will raise and fall. Discoveries will be made that will create chaos or make everything better. But every time, men find a way to survive. We won't fight in vain, my friend.”

What Charles did not tell him, is that he also saw their personal future. How they would go their separate ways, how they would still care deeply for each other, how, in the very end, they would die at each other side.

The two friends shared a smile.

“Chess?” Erik asked.

“Yes. Go, I'll be right back.”

When alone, Charles looked at the sky once more. “Good luck, Doctor,” he projected in the night. He thought he heard the TARDIS' sound echoing faintly.

Sighing, Charles went back inside. He had no choice: he locked away the Doctor's memories of his own future, inside his mind, burying them where he could never find them again.

But there was something he learned from the Time Lord: nothing was set in stone.

As for Charles, tomorrow was a blank page to be written.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It's my first work published here so I'm a bit nervous! Also please note that English is not my first language and that it wasn't beta read. If you notice a mistake, could you please point it out to me? Thanks!
> 
> I have other stories written in this universe, I'll probably publish it soon!


End file.
